


Degree In Malice

by ElSun



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Murder, flirting and a good night.





	

Jane Rizzoli stood at the top of Beacon Hill, the day was cold but the nor easter blowing off the water gave the air a chill. The body had been found, by a few college kids home for the holiday.  
They were now being cordon off from the media. The Scene was being processed as the waited for Dr. Isles to arrive.   
Jane knew this was the mind numbing part to catch the suspect was one thing. The Identifying the cause was a world she was never really capable of living.  
Maura moved thru the crowd of bystanders, police and media.  
“Dr. Isles what have you got?”  
“You know the drill I’ll have a statement when I’ve concluded my findings.”  
She continued up the hill. Jane felt the ire rising. Then she relaxed until Maura’s eye roll caught her eye.  
“Those vipers never give a break.”  
“Not until they need ratings.”  
“Ok so what do we have?”  
“Not sure bunch of kids found the Vic they were coming from dinner and found them. So far we don’t have any leads.”  
“Well I’ll take a look.”  
The two walked over to the scene Maura already observing every piece of evidence. As she moved towards the Vic she noted the clothes. Looking closer she checked the body for any obvious signs of damage. Noting the color of skin. She had her answer.  
“Your Vic has been moved. They also appear to be dead for a few days. Levity and rigor have set . Once there on the table I’ll have more. Excuse me.” She walked away to gather the team when the stretcher and body bag were brought over.   
The Vic was placed inside and removed to the morgue. Maura signed the paper work as Jane watched for a moment. Then she was back to work.  
Maura headed back to the prescient she knew this was going to be a roll of the dice. Evidence had been lost and new clues were surfacing.  
When the Vic was wheeled in she again signed the paperwork and was prepared to begin. She started with pictures, then noted everything she saw. Scraping the finger nails she placed everything in specimen samples.  
Next she began the process of undressing the Vic. After that she began a series of more pictures and specimen gathering. Then the initial examination. Last but not least the autopsy.  
She was just wrapping up when Jane walked in.  
“Anything?”  
“Hold that thought.” She removed her gloves and mask placing them in the bio-hazard bin. She did the same with her scrubs.  
Before she sent the findings off. Taking a breath she joined Jane.  
“Your Vic died three days ago, the body was removed like I stated earlier. Were? Have to wait for the samples I sent off. They died of what appears of heart failure.”  
“Heart failure. So dose this mean no murder?”  
“Quite the opposite. You have a homocide officially and a very disturbed suspect. I also noted a few hemotomas, lacerations and an inflamed liver waiting back on tox.”  
“Are you hungry?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good let’s take a break.”  
“Break room?”  
“Nothing but day old donuts.”  
“Will go out we’ve got about an hour, you can tell me what you need to make this stick.”  
“Tell you in the car.”  
“Let’s go.”  
They left thru the garage. Jane drove in that weird way she felt sorry for her. She just spent the last couple of hours over a Vic. She could be tired and sore.  
“Ok I’m not saying one way or the other but those kids seem like the type.”  
“All or one in particular?”  
“That’s the thing, each one has a tell and yet there’s still something off.”  
“Well if you want I’ll observe.”  
“Please feel free.”  
“If you’d like talk about last night we should wait till we are in the restaurant.”  
“K.”   
They managed to decide on a local place right off the wharf. An ideal place for townies as this was still tourist season they clientele was very busy.  
“Dr.Isles and Detective Rizzoli Bostons finest I have a table already for you.”  
“Thank you.” The two were led into the restaurant two a booth at the back. A few eyes glanced in there general direction. The news of Dr.Isles paternity often caused for Maura to avoid most places in the event the crowd wasn’t well to do.   
She was still dealing with the mafia princess title. Part of her wondered if this was the reason she liked Jane.  
Jane was looking around as she always did. It had to be a cop thing. This was for safety but sometimes the mere act bugged her to know avail.  
They both sat each picking up the menus and began reading. The wait staff brought over fresh bread and butter.  
They thanked them and began to help themselves.  
“Wow.”  
“Yes the warm butter is a must.”  
“I’m use to the kind that rips your bread. Why I don’t like police formal functions.”  
“Why I skip the meal.”  
“A joke?”  
“Right no I forget we’ve never been seated together.”  
“Well maybe this year.”  
“If you are asking?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then will make a date.”  
“Great.”  
“As for last night. I don’t want you to feel like this is something you are not comfortable with.”   
Jane waited for her to continue when she didn’t she thought .  
“I’m not uncomfortable. I would just like you to be sure and understand that you know what you are doing.”  
“Jane I’m not a teenager working on my first crush.”  
“Didn’t mean to imply that. You are who you are is what I was driving to.”  
“Fine now can we try lunch as two people who might have a future.”  
“Yes. Great now pass the bread.”  
The two enjoyed lunch and went back to the precinct. When Maura arrived the results were still out. She sat down and looked thru a few books to pass the time.  
Jane had decided to wait before she began her suspect wrangling. When the phone rang at her desk. She got up and headed down to the morgue.  
“Ok tox came back for a lot of things mostly designer drugs, low end. Right now I’m going with you college bunch. As for the substances found on the bottom of the Vic’s boots. I was able to match gravel, concrete and dried leaves. As for the fibers on the Vic’s clothes they were from the heating and cooling duct.”  
“So I need to place the Vic here.”  
“Yes.”  
“I’ll send the photo out. ”  
Before she left to send the photo she checked the time. When she got to her desk she decided to call.  
Each call she made had informed her that all the witness were not home. However as each phone wasn’t being payed for by the students. They were given access to the GPS.  
Jane had them all at the abandoned steel mill. She sent a unit to bring them in. Maura was ready in the observation room. As each suspect was brought in.  
The first suspect was not as cooperative as they had been earlier. They were sweating and couldn’t make eye contact.  
Suspect number two was laughable totally relaxed to the point of seemingly being under the influence.  
Suspect number three appeared as the ring leader still confident and convinced this was nothing to worry about. Jane always loved those they cracked first.  
She left each one alone and watched from the monitors. Maura began to rattle off what she observed too. Jane gave them thirty minutes as Dr. Ordered. Just as she thought suspect number two went into cardiac arrest. Suspect number one was turning rabid and trusty number three had lost resolve and was confessing.  
Maura and Jane called an ambulance as Maura tended to each suspect. They were stable for the moment but would be going to jail on murder charges and drug running.  
“I’ve got paperwork.”  
“Me too.”  
“After wanna come over and watch some movies.”  
“We could go out.”  
“Afraid to visit my hood?”  
“Jane seriously you actually believe your neighborhood scares me your dog is thought of as adorable.”  
“I just could use a quite night in.”  
“No. Dinner and maybe a bar.”  
“Bar?”  
“Yes.”  
“What kind of bar?”  
“Meet me when you Finnish.”  
Maura was in the last suspects medical charts she was about to sign. When Jane came in.  
“Let me and then we can go.”  
“Sure.”  
Maura finished the paperwork getting up from her desk she pushed in her chair and headed for the door. The two left thru the garage again. Taking Maura’s car she told her she pick her up should they be called in.  
They went to dinner and ended up at a bar as Maura had said but this was not a liquor bar. This was a very new place theme bars were becoming very chic.  
This one specialized in cream. Ice cream, cream pies and custard. Jane was surprised the two grabbed a booth and sat down. The server brought a menu.  
“Ok a bar.”  
“Yes a bar now enjoy the night out please.”  
“How much is this costing you.”  
“Read.”  
“What?”  
“Do you have any idea the value of dairy cows when the weather is good everywhere?”  
“No.”  
“Then stop worrying order what you want.”  
“And you oh I’m going to enjoy this.”  
Jane found the most ridiculous delicious sounding item on the menu. The two shared the dish. As they talked until the close of the bar.   
When Maura dropped off she was still giddy from her sugar rush. Which delighted Maura as she too had enjoyed the time.  
The evening was waning and the two leaned in for a kiss when they realized were the flash had come from .  
“ I’ll deal with them in the morning.”  
“Maura don’t.”  
“I’m ok really go in. If you want call me.”  
“Sure.”  
Jane headed into her brownstone. As Maura watched her head in. She looked around to find the photog gone. Heading home she was now officially off the clock.  
By the time she got in she sat on the sofa for a minute. The day began to run thru her mind and she began to doze off.   
The phone rang and she slowly opened her eyes.  
“You still awake?”  
“Barely.”  
“Well good night.”  
“Night.”  
They both hung up. Jane fell asleep as Maura walked up to bed.  
The End


End file.
